Burning Up
by BrokenWaffles
Summary: Amber falls in love with Harry. McFly-Harry Judd S/A


_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes_

Harry stood at the balcony of his anual office party. There was never anything to do at the things but pick up woman, and he loved his one night stands, but he needed some air. The tall brunette was wreckless, daring, and spontanious. He had never wanted to settle down with a woman until he met her. She was the most caring, bubbly, mature woman he'd ever met. With her short blonde hair, breath-taking blue eyes, thoughful smile, and perfect curvey frame, everything about her was amazing in his eyes.

He'd wanted her, and bad; but she wasn't just another one night stand for him. He was falling for her; and he was falling fast. Her name was Amber, and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met in his life. She was even a bit hyper, for when he was feeling playful. He knew she was the one, but was he really ready to settle down with anyone yet?

He certainally loved the life of a player, but this girl was so different then all the rest. __

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turned the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

He stode back into the party, looking for a quick shag to forget about his situation, but there she was: Laughing with the boss like she hadn't a care in the world. She would laugh just to make people feel better, no matter what her mood really was. She was an angel in his eyes.

She was gorgeous, and he couldn't peal his eyes away from her. He was so nervious and confused. He'd never felt like that before, he had no idea what to do. He was usually so smooth with the ladies, but she was special. She was important, and he needed her.__

I fell so fast  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels red dress  
all by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath

She looked particularly elegant in her long red gown, made for such formal parties, like the one Harry'd attended that night.

The party was wrapping up for a close, and Harry knew he had to make his move soon, or lose her forever. She slowly exited the ballroom area. She walked out the door, removing her shoes with a sigh of relief.

"Never again, you heals." She pointed at the heals, giggling.

He was taked aback by her playful tone. She actually had a sense of humor as well. She was just so incredible. She had everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. He had to go now.

He jogged to her side, having no idea what he was doing, and blurted out the words he needed most.

"Hello, Amanda. W-would you like to have dinner with me some-sometime maybe?" He stuttered, causing himself to cringe, and Amanda so smiled symathetically at him.

"I'm sorry, sir...but I don't even know your name."

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby_

Harry blushed deeply, realizing it had been him who was watching her closely for the last month, not the other way around.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry. I'm Harry. Harry Judd. I'm one of the Project Managers?" He stated at her bewildered look. She nodded slowly, taking all the information in at once.

"Well...sure, Harry! I'd love to, thanks." She smiled widely, and headed to her car, motioning him to follow her.

She got to her car, and unlocked her doors, pulling out a marker.

Writing on his hand, "This is my number, Harry. Call me. And don't forget my name, because I didn't write it down." She smiled at him one last time before quickly sitting in her car, and driving away.__

Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Staring me down  
I know you feel it too

He smiled the biggest smile he'd ever managed and ran to his car.

The next morning he was holding his phone close to his chest, wondering if it was too early to call.

_**You should call her.  
**_**No! It's too early!  
**_**No, just call her.**_**  
Don't do it! She'll think you're too clingy!  
**_**For god's sakes, just do it already!**_

"ALRIGHT!" He screamed, punching in the numbers still on his hand from the night before.

The phone began to ring, and he began to panic more.

**Oh god, it's too early still!  
**_**No! You have to do it, if you hang up, it will be rude!  
**_**It's fine, she wont know it was you!  
**_**NO! She'll find out! It's too late now!**_

All of a sudden, there was another voice on the phone, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Hellooooooo? Is anyone there?" She laughed.

Harry instnatly choked on the air, making him cough loudly into the phone.

"Uhm...are you alright?" She sounded worried.

"YescoughYes, I'm fine. I'm sorry! This is Harry." He stated.

Silence.

"From last night?" He said quieter.

"Oh, yes! I know. How's it going Harry?" She asked politely.

"Oh, same old same old. So I wanted to know if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight...?" He drifted off into silence.

"Well sure. I'm free at six. Will that be okay?"

"That'd be lovely, Amber."

"Should I dress up? Or is a casual dinner?" She giggled.

"Which would you prefure?" He said sexily, gaining some of his confidence back.

He laughed into the phone. "How about we keep it casual tonight?" She giggled once more.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at six then. Bye Amanda."

"Good bye, Harry."__

I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

That night, they had their first dinner together. They talked, and both realized how much they had in common. Harry was falling more and more for the blonde everytime he looked at her. This was a feeling he'd never experienced before. He could honestly say he loved Amanda. He was IN love with Amanda.

Harry and Amanda had many other dates before making it offical that they were together. She moved into his flat quickly, and they'd lived together for almost a year.

"Amanda! Will you come here, please?" Harry yelled from the upstairs.

"Coming, babe!" She screamed, flying up the stairs to find a primped up Harry on one knee with a bouguet of roses in his left hand.

She squealed and ran to him. "Yess?" She asked, in a high pitched voice.

He pulled out a small box and opened it to reviel a shiney ring inside. "Amanda, will you marry me?"

She let out a high pitched shreak before jumping ontop of him, causing them both to fall with a crash to the floor. "You know I will! Oh jesus! I love you so much, Harry!" She screamed, hugging him as tight as she could.__

Slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

The wedding was big, and oh so white. Amanda looked absolutely stunning in her big white gown, and beautiful music was playing in the background.

All of their families were there, tears cascading down their faces at the thought of their families being united.

Amanda walked down the isle, making Harry's heart set aflame. He loved her so much he couldn't imagine himself without her. She was his world, and always would be. He'd changed for the better.

And to think, one year ago he was having one night stands every three nights.__

Burning up, burning up, for you baby

3


End file.
